Triplets
by Reid Phantom
Summary: Mabel had only meant to get her brother back in his body. In retrospect, this was probably why Dipper was the one that dealt with the journal.
1. Sock Opera

"Come on, come on. There must be a way to get Dipper's body back," Mabel said as she flipped through Journal 3. She looked up, half-expecting Bill-Dipper - Bipper - to be standing above her on the catwalk, but he was nowhere in sight. Turning back to the journal the girl flipped through a few more pages until she found a page with spells. "Body Spell? That's perfect!"

"What are you doing, sister?"

Mabel looked up to see Bill standing above her, beginning to pull the fake wedding cake up by its rope.

"Saving my brother!" she said. She leaned over the set piece to look down at the floating puppets that symbolized her brother. "_Spiritus ut caro; anima ut corpus; animo ad materiam!_" she shouted, glancing between the puppets and the page the spell was written on.

The preteen smiled as her brother began to form underneath the puppets. The good feeling left when she heard Bill scream and she felt the wedding cake drop. The cake dropped to the floor just after the curtains closed.

"Mabel!"

Groaning, Mabel looked up to see her brother running towards her. He tossed the puppets to the side before helping her up. "You okay?"

"I think so," she said checking herself over. She glanced up at the curtains and asked, "Is the show over?"

"Yeah, I had to change a few things since Bill disappeared, but I guess it turned out okay."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mabel said, throwing herself at her brother and hug-tackling him to the floor.

Dipper laughed and gently pushed her off him. "Hey, it's the least I could do. You got me my body back."

"Not quite, Pine Tree."

The twins jumped and spun around to see-

"Bill/Bipper!" they shouted at once.

Dipper only gave his sister a glance (_Bipper? Really?_) before glaring at the dream demon, who... was still in Dipper's body? "Why do you still look like me?"

"Because Shooting Star didn't give you your body back," Bill said. "She made you a new one with the Body Spell."

"That's what the Body Spell does?" Mabel said tilting her head.

"Yes, and by the way, your Latin stinks, Shooting Star."

Mabel huffed and crossed her arms while Dipper rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't get it, how can I have two bodies."

"Come on Pine Tree, I thought you were smarter than that. You don't have two bodies. You have one; the one you're in right now. When shooting star made that one, it severed all your ties to this one." Bill frowned and glared at Mabel. "Of course, this body then latched onto the spirit inside it, assuming it was its own."

Dipper's eyes widened as the realization hit him. "You're stuck!"

"Well, I _could_ leave, but it would take a lot of energy and I'd have to come back eventually."

"But isn't this what you wanted? A body?" Mabel asked.

"I wanted a _puppet_. Your brother would have gotten his body back. You know, after I destroyed the laptop and journal and had a little bit of fun. Why would I want to be stuck as a human?"

"You seemed to like being a human when you were slamming my hand in that drawer," Dipper muttered.

"Mabel?"

"Oh my gosh! Gabe!"

Shouts of "Mabel!" and "Hey wait, what are you-" rang out as Mabel shoved both Dipper and Bill behind the set.

"Has she always been this pushy?" Bill whispered, rubbing his shoulder. Pain wasn't as much fun anymore.

"Yes," Dipper sighed.

The two sat in silence as Mabel talked to her crush until the puppet guy left, Mabel following him. Dipper snorted, wondering how long it would take Mabel to figure out a biscotti was actually a cookie and not a car. he stood up and dusted himself off before glaring at Bill. "Why are you still here?"

"Hello, Pine Tree, haven't you been listening. I'm stuck like this," the dream demon said, gesturing towards his body. "And since it's your sister's fault, _you _are going to fix this."

"Me? If you hadn't of stolen my body, none of this would have happened!"

"Dipper, dude, you back there? We're about to leave if you want a ride."

"Coming!" Dipper called out to the other side of the curtain before turning back to Bill. "Look, I'll help you, but only because I don't want you running around looking like me. Come by the shack tomorrow and we'll look through the journal. We could have looked through the laptop, but_ someone _destroyed it," Dipper added, glaring at the demon in disguise.

"Yeesh, Pine Tree, are you ever going to get over that?" At Dipper's narrowing eyes, Bill rolled his eyes. "So what am I supposed to do until then?"

"Don't know, don't care," Dipper said, turning and walking away to catch up with Soos and Wendy. "Though if you're as tired as I was when you took my body, you're probably going to want to find someplace to stay and sleep."

Bill tapped his chin as Dipper left. A place to stay huh? A vicious smirk took over his face as his eyes and hands glowed blue.

* * *

><p>Dipper and Mabel yawned as they made their way into the kitchen the next day.<p>

"Morning, siblings."

The twins jumped and stared in shock at Bill, who was sitting at the kitchen table with a can of soda. He had lost the reverend costume and was instead dressed similar to Dipper. On table in front of him was a baseball cap that was mostly yellow, but the front was black with a yellow triangle. He wore a t-shirt was the same blue color as his fire and had a graphic in the center that looked like his eye in his normal form. Over the tee, he wore a yellow vest with a brick design on the bottom. He also wore black shorts, socks, shoes, and a bow tie.

"Bill, what -"

Dipper cut off as Wendy walked into the kitchen.

The twins shared a look, Dipper biting his lip as he tried to come up with an explanation that would sound even remotely reasonable and Mabel opening her mouth to give what was probably going to be a completely unreasonable explanation.

Before either twin could get a word out though, the teen passed all three, ruffling the hair of each one in turn, on her way to the fridge saying, "Morning Mabel, Dipper, Bill."

"Morning Red," Bill said with a smirk, eyes never leaving the twins.

"Wendy, y-you know Bill?"

"Uh, duh dude. He's your bro," Wendy said, leaving the fridge with a soda and heading out of the kitchen.

"I didn't know we had a brother."

Dipper smacked his forehead and dragged his hand down his face. Otherwise ignoring his sister, he glared at the dream demon and asked, "Alright, what was that about Bill?"

"You said to find a place to stay; I picked here."

"So you brainwashed Wendy into thinking you're our brother?"

"Of course not," Bill said, waving his hand dismissively and taking a drink from his soda. "I brainwashed _everyone_ into thinking we're siblings, triplets to be precise."

"You know, I've always wondered what it would be like if we were triplets," Mabel said thoughtfully. "Though I always figured we'd have a sister."

"You're a weird one, Shooting Star."

* * *

><p>Spell translation: Spirit to flesh; the soul to the body; mind to matter!<p> 


	2. Bedtime (Keyed Caesar)

**Ct wnlsth n ouoots**

**Ct itgnkt n qtnj imy**

**Ius Idjj Odltr dr lms Odlmggcdm**

* * *

><p>Dipper sighed and glared at his two <em>siblings<em>, who were loudly conversing with each other on Mabel's bed.

"So then the sunflower opened it's mouth and a duck's head came out. Then the duck opened it's mouth and rainbows came out. Everything the rainbows touched turned into pizzas and the pizzas came to life and started chasing everyone around."

Bill whistled. "Remind me to never go into your mind, Shooting Star."

"You know, you two could try helping," Dipper said gesturing down at the journal he had been poring through in search of an answer to Bill's problem.

Bill looked over at the boy before rolling his eyes. "You're not going to find the answer in there, Pine tree. If it was, I would know and I would have taken care of the problem already."

Dipper stared at his temporary brother for a moment before shutting the journal with a snap. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"You didn't ask."

Dipper grabbed the first thing his hand touched and tossed it at Bill. The pillow missed and instead smacked into Mabel's face.

"So how do you expect us to do anything if the answer isn't in the journal, Mr. All-Knowing Dorito?" asked Dipper, ignoring his sister's complaints.

"You two seem pretty good at figuring out mysteries."

"Wait, was the information in the laptop?"

Bill shrugged and laid down on the bed. "No clue, the author made sure I couldn't see him when he worked in it."

Dipper considered asking about the other journals, not that he knew where they were, or who the author even was, when something occurred to him. "Wait, if that's true, then did you even know the password for the laptop?"

Bill smirked up at the ceiling.

Dipper growled and looked around for something else he could throw at the dream demon. He stopped when Mabel began giggling.

When her brother turned to her, she shrugged and giggled out, "Sorry, but your angry face - It makes me think about your puppet face."

Dipper smacked his forehead as Bill joined in laughing. Wonderful, now he had two annoying siblings.

"Lights out!" came Stan's voice from downstairs.

"Okay Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted, shoving Bill off her bed. "Both of you go to bed. I need my beauty sleep."

"Got another date with Gabe?" Dipper asked, setting the journal on his side table and retrieving his pillow. And if he _accidentally_ smacked Bill in the head with it when the dream demon went to stand up, well, he said sorry… quietly… in his head… sarcastically.

Mabel blushed and looked away. "Actually, I - uh - dumped him."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Mabel's face got even redder. "He made out with his puppets."

A snort escaped Dipper as he fought not to laugh. Bill showed no such restraint as he cackled out, "You really are a magnet for the weird ones, aren't you, Shooting Star?"

"You know, I'm probably going to regret asking, but where did you find that bed, Bill," Dipper asked, gesturing to the bed that had somehow come to be in the corner of their room as he laid down on his own bed.

Stan's got a secret storage room where he keeps things he thinks could be of use. I took it from there," Bill said, waving his hand dismissively and dropping onto the bed.

"Really? Where?"

"That dear sister, you will have to figure out on your own. Night siblings."

The twins shared a look before rolling their eyes and getting into bed, Mabel going to bed almost immediately after the lights were turned off and dipper ducking under his blankets with a flashlight and one of his summer reading books.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bmmhldbcs<strong>

**Rjtto sdbcs**

**Hml's jts Bdaanly idst**


	3. Soos and the Real Girl (Keyed caesar)

**Kvesj fq rpvtkvrfzsa**  
><strong>Afnnsp'q wsfpasa mtr<strong>  
><strong>Efjj fq esrrsp vr bjfprflc rdvl ymt'a rdfli<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm starting to understand why Shooting Star always ends up with weird dates," Bill said as he watched Mabel attempt to teach Soos how to pick up a date.<p>

"You know, considering her last few dates had been a group of gnomes masquerading as a teenager, Gideon, and a merman, Gabe was probably a step up. At least he was human and didn't try to kill me."

Bill snorted and gestured towards Soos. "Is that even a girl?"

Dipper shrugged.

"I've got an idea, let's leave these two. I wanna try this 'pizza' stuff."

Dipper bit his lip and glanced at Soos. "Well… I guess. It's not like Mabel's letting us help anyways."

"Nope!" the girl exclaimed, popping up behind them and making them jump. "Because you're horrible at flirting and you're an evil triangle, who's probably just as bad," she said before returning to Soos's side when another woman ran screaming from him.

"There's nothing wrong with my flirting skills. I'm a perfect gentleman," Bill scoffed as the two headed off for the pizzeria at the end of the mall.

The human boy rolled his eyes. "You tried to give Gideon a bunch of teeth that you had just ripped out of a deer's mouth and you tried to give me a disembodied, screaming head."

"Don't flatter yourself Pine Tree, I wasn't flirting with either of you. You're not my type. Besides, those are perfectly adequate gifts."

"Oh yeah, I bet you're awesome at flirting."

"I am, thank you."

When the two reached the pizzeria, Bill whistled and looked around. "Wow, this place reminds me a little of Five Nights at Freddy's. Look, they even have the robots."

"Five Nights at where?" Dipper asked as he placed the order for the pizza. When he saw Bill's grin he added, "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

Bill gave what Dipper could only describe as an evil chuckle.

The two got medium pizza to share and settled into a booth a bit away from the stage and screaming kids.

"Good?" Dipper asked as Bill began scarfing down the pizza. He chuckled and began eating. He frowned when he caught sight of Stan talking to one of the workers. He followed his grunkle's gaze to see an animatronic badger holding out a hat for kids to put money in.

"Oh no," he muttered. The boy tossed his half-eaten slice of pizza back into the box before grabbing the box in one hand and Bill's arm in the other.

"Hey, what's going on, Pine Tree?" Bill exclaimed as he was dragged out of the booth and towards the exit.

"Trust me, you don't want to get caught up in one of Grunkle Stan's money-making scheme if you can help it." Dipper picked up speed when he glanced back to see the worker walking away from an angry Stan.

The brothers finished their pizza as they walked, trying to figure out where Soos and Mabel had run off to. They managed to track the pair down outside the electronics store seconds before Soos ducked inside to hide from his cousin.

Dipper and Bill followed him into the store alongside Mabel, but Bill disappeared almost immediately with a small, "Hm."

Dipper turned just in time to see the demon slip down a random aisle. He considered following before shrugging it off. How much trouble could Bill get up to in an electronics store?

"Virtually improve your dating skills. Nine out of ten basement dwellers recommend. This is perfect!" Soos said, holding up a game.

"Well I guess you are better at gaming than flirting," Dipper said and looked over the dating sim.

"Anything to get you out there, Soos," Mabel said as she grabbed the game and headed towards the counter.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at Bill, who was accepting a bag from the cashier with a smile. "Bill, what are you buying? And where did you get the money?"

"It's a surprise," Bill chuckled, making Dipper think he really didn't want to be around for the surprise. "And just because I don't normally need money doesn't mean I don't have any. Money tends to accumulate when you collect it, but don't use it, Pine Tree." Bill glanced at Mabel and smirked. "Nice game, Shooting Star. Didn't know you swing that way."

"Swing?" the girl asked, tilting her head.

"It's for Soos," Dipper said.

"I'm not sure you want to buy that game," the cashier spoke up from behind the counter. "This is the third time someone's brought it back, and there's a note on it that says 'Destroy at all costs'," she added, making a flipping motion.

Mabel turned over the game to see that there was a note on the back making such a statement, along with a drawing of what appeared to be someone flipping over a table.

"Considering this town, we probably should listen to the warning," Bill said, grinning. "But life has been boring lately."

Dipper and Mabel glanced back at Soos, who was flirting with a cardboard cutout of an action heroine. When it fell over and he panicked that she had died, Mabel deadpanned, "We'll take our chances."

* * *

><p>"We just made a big mistake, didn't we?" asked Dipper as Soos drove away from the Mystery Shack.<p>

"Oh yeah, definitely," Bill chuckled, heading inside.

"Are you going to tell us what you bought now," Mabel asked, poking Bill's bag.

The dream demon smirked before running upstairs. Dipper and Mabel chased after him, but ended up locked out of their room.

"Open up, Bill!" Dipper shouted as he and Mabel banged on the door.

"What's going on up here?"

The two turned to see Grunkle Stan standing at the top of the stairs.

"Bill locked us out of our room," Mabel pouted.

Stan looked at Mabel, then Dipper, then the door, before chuckling and heading downstairs.

"Hope you weren't expecting a different response," Dipper told a huffing Mabel as he went to sit on the window seat beneath the triangle shaped window. He pulled out journal 3, saying, "Grunkle Stan likes it when we fight, remember? As long as he thinks Bill is our brother, there's no difference in his mind between us two fighting with each other and us two fighting with Bill."

Mabel huffed again and sat down, arranging herself so that her back was on the floor and her legs were against the door. Dipper groaned as she began tapping her feet on the door, but did not say anything. Hopefully, if he found it annoying, Bill would too.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Bill did not find mabel's tapping annoying. Or at least not annoying enough to open the door. The two were stuck outside their room for an hour and a half before the dream demon opened the door.<p>

"About time," Dipper muttered as he put the journal back in his vest. He walked over to stand next to Mabel. "Alright, now give it up. What did you buy?"

Bill gave a too-large-for-his-face smirk and stepped aside, revealing the brand new laptop that sat on the table between Mabel and Dipper's beds.

"You got a computer!" Mabel gasped, bouncing in place.

"Along with this," Bill said, holding up a computer game case. The cover read Five Nights at Freddy's and featured a cartoon rabbit, bear, and duck.

"Aw! How cute!" Mabel exclaimed, grabbing the game from him. "Can we play?"

"Go right ahead," Bill chuckled. "It's already loaded up."

Mabel cheered and ran into the room. "Me first!"

"Uh, Mabel, I don't know about this," Dipper said, eyeing Bill with suspicion as the girl grabbed the laptop and sat on her bed.

"Come on, Dipper. I called first," Mabel said, misinterpreting her brother.

"Yeah, Pine Tree, you can have a go after Shooting Star gets her turn," Bill said, wrapping his arm around Dipper's shoulders and dragging him to the bed.

The pre-teen boy sighed and joined his siblings on the bed. This was a bad idea, he just knew it. His bad feeling wasn't lifted at all when he saw the game's start screen. "Mabel -"

"Shush!" was his only response as the girl began the game. She started fiddling with the controls by making the camera options come up and down; turning the lights on and off; opening and closing the doors; and completely ignoring the man talking in the background. Dipper on the other hand could only focus on the voice over, especially when it came to the parts about the "Bite of '87" and the animatronics stuffing the main character into an exoskeleton.

"Mabel."

"Hey, where'd the bunny go?"

Mabel was on the screen that was pointed to the stage, but only the bear and duck were present. The rabbit that had been there earlier was gone. Mabel flicked through the cameras until she found the rabbit standing in a hallway near the office.

"Oh there you are," Mabel chuckled before going back to her random clicking.

When a groaning sound filtered out from the speakers of the laptop, Bill chuckled.

"What's that?" Mabel asked, putting down the security camera feed and turning on the lights. The rabbit was standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey there Mr. Bunny! What are you doing standing there in the dark?"

"No, wait Mabel -" Dipper tried to say as Mabel brought up the camera feed again, but it was too late as a second later the feed fell away and the rabbit was there, screaming.

Mabel screamed and fell off the bed, Dipper just barely catching the laptop before it followed her.

"Seriously, A horror game?" Dipper asked, glaring at the cackling dream demon.

"Fun, right?" Bill said through his laughter.

"Why would Mr. Bunny do that?" Mabel whimpered, standing up.

Dipper ejected the game and put it back in its case. "Well this is going back to the store. You're not allowed to buy stuff without supervision anymore," Dipper said, glaring at Bill, who was still laughing.

* * *

><p>"Why are we spying on his date again?"<p>

"Since when do you have a problem with spying on people?"

"Oh, I don't. In fact, I've kind of missed it. I'm just wondering why we're spying on him. There are so many better options."

"We have to make sure his date's going ok. Now be quiet you two! Oh shoot, he's coming over."

Mabel, Dipper, and Bill closed the pizza box they had been hiding behind as Soos sat down at their booth.

"Hey there, Question Mark, she dump you already?" Bill asked, earning an elbow in his side courtesy of Dipper.

"I've got a big problem, guys. I'm being stalked by Giffany!" Soos said, glancing around nervously.

"Giffany?" the triplets said simultaneously.

"Or maybe it was pronounced 'Jiffany', I was never really sure?"

"It's officially pronounced 'jif', but some people refuse to accept it," Bill said with a smile. He happened to like that argument. There was a lot of chaos online because of it.

Ignoring the demon, Dipper said, "Soos, get a grip on yourself. Giffany can't stalk you because she's not real."

Three television screens near the group suddenly went fuzzy before a close up of Giffany appeared on all three.

"Yeah, and neither are mermaids, gnomes, and dream demons, Pine Tree," Bill pointed out as Mabel said, "Uh-oh."

"Point," Dipper said.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she's stuck on tv screens," Soos said, though he did not look or sound very confident.

Giffany disappeared from the screen and a pulse of electricity traveled from them to the arcade games. Giffany could be seen traveling from one screen to another until she reached the end of the line of games. A pulse of energy slipped from the last game and towards the stage.

"Oh boy!" Soos said, running back to his date, Melody.

The curtains opened to reveal the animatronic band. As the band began to play, Mabel squeaked and dove under the table. Dipper glared at Bill when he laughed.

The band suddenly cut off as all the animatronics but the beaver shut down.

"Hello friends, Hoo-Ha the Owl is dead," the beaver said in Giffany's voice. The lights shut off and the frog began playing the bongos again. "This next song goes out to my forever boyfriend, Soos."

Mabel screamed and dove out from under the table, running for the exit and Dipper followed her.

"The only way out, Soos, is in my arms!" Giffany snapped her fingers and a pulse of electricity flickered from her to the other animatronics. "Capture them!"

Bill chuckled as he watched the people in the pizzari run screaming as the animatronics came to life. "I like this girl's style," he said, sitting back. He had just grabbed a slice of pizza, when Dipper ran past him with the bear following him.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"Enjoying the show," Bill said nibbling on the pizza.

"You know you could - Ah!" Dipper cut off as the bear made a grab for him.

Bill rolled his eyes and threw a fireball at the bear. Dipper blinked and sat down as the bear ran around in circles, covered in blue flames.

"Pizza, Pine Tree," Bill asked, offering the boy a slice. The boy glanced between the slice and the demon before shrugging and accepting it.

Dipper was so focused on the inflamed bear that he didn't even realize Bill had disappeared until Soos walked up to him saying, "Hey, dude, where are the others?"

Dipper glanced around. He found Melody by the games, knocking the head off an animatronic, and Mabel crawling up into the playground tubes. "Well, Melody and Mabel are over there, but where's Bill? And what happened to Giffany?"

Soos shrugged. "I went into the kitchen, but she didn't follow."

Dipper got up to search, bringing the pizza along with him. After a few moments, he heard giggling. He walked around an aisle of arcade games to see Bill leaning against a game with a smirk and talking to Giffany, who had invaded Vegetable Samurai.

"So you deleted your creator," Bill chuckled. "I knew there was something I liked about you."

Giffany giggled.

Bill smiled and held out his hand. A bouquet of rotting flowers and wires appeared in his hand as he said, "For you."

Giffany giggled again and blushed as the flowers disappeared in blue flames, appearing within the game.

Dipper returned to Soos and said, "I don't think we have to worry about Giffany any more."

Soos frowned at him, but before he could say anything, all the animatronics collapsed and the exits opened. Soos went to check on Melody as Mabel made her way over to Dipper.

"What happened?"

Dipper pointed towards the aisle where Bill and Giffany were. Mabel walked over and peaked around the corner before returning to Dipper with a blank face.

The twins watched Melody and Soos happily interact for a while until Bill finally joined them.

"Where's Giffany?" Dipper asked.

"She's going to meet us back at the Mystery Shack." Bill turned to them with a smirk. "Now what was that about me being bad at flirting?"

Mabel dropped her face into her hands as Dipper said, "Admittedly, it hadn't occurred to me the person you'd be flirting with would be just as much a psychopath as you." Mabel nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what's weirder," Dipper said, causing Mabel to pick her head up from where she had been hanging it off the bed to watch the tv upside down, "the fact that Grunkle Stan dragged us all to <span>Vegas<span> just so he could hang out with a gold miner animatronic or that."

Both kids turned to look at Bill, who was sitting at the hotel room's desk and quietly talking with Giffany on the laptop.

Bill started laughing and Mabel glanced towards Dipper. "Wanna head down to the pool?"

Dipper heard something that sounded vaguely like rotting corpse and nodded. The two quickly gathered their things, but just before they could leave, Grunkle Stan kicked the door open saying, "Good news, kids. Goldy and I are married!"

Dipper glanced back at Bill, who was saying something about burning flesh. "Still not sure which is weirder," he said before he and Mabel escaped for the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Bvgs rds bvgrq Afnnsp<strong>  
><strong>Susl sufj rpfvlcjsq gvl csr avrsq esrrsp rdvl ymt gvl<strong>  
><strong>Htqr es cjva rdsps'q mljy mls mb dfk<strong>


End file.
